


[johnmark] pb&j

by irregular_jojo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: just a random thought i came up with last night while i was making that toast pb&jits my first time writing a fan fic in english so its very short and basically non senseso hopefully u will like it
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[johnmark] pb&j

mark likes pb&j.

its such a perfect snack for all time, easy to make and super tasty. soft bread really goes well with the rich peanut butter flavor and sweet jelly. sometimes mark has this idea of making pb&j with watermelon jelly since watermelon is his favorite fruit. but johnny said no cuz theres no such thing as watermelon jelly.

and watermelon jelly just sounds gross.

johnny on the other hand, usually goes with cereals cuz that’s even easier to make. get a bowl put both milk and cereal in, done.

if johnny is gonna have pb&j, he does it differently. he likes toast better. what he would do is have two piece of white bread lightly toasted, put some butter on, have a thick layer of peanut butter on both toast, then throw a thinner layer of whatever jelly they have in the fridge on top. voilà, thats how johnnys pb&j is done.

johnny made it for mark once cuz he saw mark struggling to make something to eat, and mark was like “omg hyung this is so goooooood“.

johnny should’ve noticed that mark slowly became addicted to this.

so everyday when johnny is making his morning coffee, he sees mark in a large worn out shirt in the kitchen making toasts.

however johnny didn’t realized mark is addicted to toast pb&j til he found out the peanut butter went down way too fast to the point he needed to get a new one every three weeks.

but it’s a good sign.

at least mark is picking up more weights.

mark’s cheeks are getting chubbier, and whenever johnny hugs him now, it’s not only bones anymore.

so johnny decided to show mark his secret recipe for grilled cheese.

·

johnny said to mark “babe u gotta have a balanced diet to be healthy...”

mark was looking at johnny with those puppy eyes and said “but johnny… im not good at cooking… ”

so johnny ended up rolling up his sleeves and started cooking.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to add the last convo cuz i suddenly came across it  
> we stan for chef johnny  
> maybe we will have an episode of jcc but cooking content  
> mhmmm


End file.
